


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十九）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 宁煊, 翰煊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十九）

现实篇（5）——李振宁

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：李振宁，李汶翰。

胡文煊背过身站在衣帽间的镜子前，右手握着一只皮拍，正仔细观察着自己的身体。

经过将近半个月的修养，他身上的伤已经基本恢复，只剩下一些来不及消除的细小疤痕。李汶翰这段时间仍旧保持着每天去看胡文煊的习惯，只是他对待胡文煊的方式从玩弄奴隶变成了照顾病人。李汶翰坚持自己给胡文煊换药，检查他的恢复状况，偶尔工作空闲时，甚至还会喂胡文煊吃饭。李汶翰在囚室里也曾经喂过胡文煊，但是是如同饲养宠物一般，将食物和水倒在狗盆里，再用鞭子逼着胡文煊俯身舔食。在习惯了李汶翰的饲养方式后，当李汶翰将一勺汤吹凉送到胡文煊嘴边时，胡文煊反而不习惯了，他在李汶翰专注的目光下食不知味的咽下所有东西，接过李汶翰倒的水正漱着口，李汶翰轻咳一声，装作不经意的问，“好吃吗？”

“好吃。”胡文煊乖巧垂眼，“表哥喂的东西都好吃。”

“好吃就好。”李汶翰耳朵微微泛红，忍不住露出一丝笑意。

从此，李汶翰每天来看胡文煊，都会带上一点吃的过来，又亲自喂给他吃，别别扭扭的期待着他的夸赞。可直到胡文煊习惯了李汶翰的照顾，不再惶恐不安后，才尝出这些菜过咸过淡的滋味。刚开始他尚还忍着，后来他终于鼓起勇气，冒着被加罚的危险提了一点建议。李汶翰果然恼羞成怒，罚他伤好之后每天多跪二十分钟，带着饭盒怒气冲冲的走了。所幸第二天送来的菜由专业厨师团队亲自动手制作，丰盛入味，还算得失相抵。

等胡文煊臀部最后一道伤淡去消失，周士原终于允许他出院，他当即被李汶翰打包扔回了囚室。他有将近一个月没能和李汶翰做爱，发情的频率逐步提升。胡文煊被李汶翰囚禁至今，自从第一次自慰被李汶翰惩罚，他再也没有抚慰过自己，那次受罚的惨痛经历他刻骨难忘，每每回想起来他的后穴和性器还会隐隐抽痛。所以这回他无论如何也不敢自己解决，只能等李汶翰过来，矫揉造作的刻意勾引，几天过后，才终于得了李汶翰亲自帮他手淫的奖励，和出院之后一定要狠狠把他艹坏的许诺。

今晚是出院后的第一晚，李汶翰一定会过来艹他。一想到这里，虽然镣铐加身，他的心情却莫名飞扬起来。他还记得生病前李汶翰定下的惩罚，他臀部的伤好的彻底，无论如何不可能恢复到上个集会时的状态，为了向李汶翰证明他时隔半月依旧记得李汶翰的训诫，并没有恃宠生娇，在挨艹之前能少吃些苦头，他只好亲自动手，给自己施刑。

胡文煊摸了摸自己恢复白嫩的屁股，想到它即将要受的磨难，忍不住叹了一口气。他背过手，将皮拍用力的挥下，铁链碰撞声哗啦啦的响起，清脆的啪了一声，皮拍接触的部分猛的弹动两下，泛起了淡淡的红。

不行不行，上色太浅，他会累死。胡文煊拖着镣铐哐啷哐啷的走到摆放刑具的立柜边，换了一块硬质小板子，再啪嗒啪嗒的走回镜子前，做了一系列心里建设后，又使劲往自己屁股上抡了一板。

呜呜呜……胡文煊瘪着嘴揉了揉刚刚被打过的地方，又看了一眼效果，emmmm……还勉强满意。只是太疼了，怎么会那么疼的？才半个月不挨打，他仿佛已经不再适应这种疼痛，变得娇生惯养了起来。这可不行，他还不知道自己未来要留在这儿受多久的罪，怎么能像个女孩子一样娇气？

不能再拖拖拉拉了，如果是表哥动手，哪里有他打一下揉一揉的机会？他屏息静气，微微翘起臀部，又狠狠的打了几板上去。

嘤！

还……还是休息一会儿吧！在还能休息的时候逞强就是傻子！胡文煊丢了刑具，一边可怜兮兮的揉着自己的伤处，一边为自己的拖延找借口。揉着揉着，胡文煊的手指不知不觉划入自己长久没有被人使用过的小口，试探性的捅了捅，手上立刻感觉到了一丝湿意。

太久没有和李汶翰做爱，他的情欲越来越控制不住，这两天他一直处于浅层发情的折磨之下，也逐渐开始渴望能够跪在李汶翰脚边，被他恣意羞辱。胡文煊想着想着，性器慢慢高昂起来，耀武扬威的，似乎在吸引他抚慰自己。

胡文煊不由自主的摸了一下，性器立刻如打了鸡血一般昂扬的更高，让他想起无数与之相关的痛苦记忆。他硬生生的放开了手，蹲下身子拿起刑具，狠狠的抽在自己身上。

不能胡思乱想，长痛不如短痛，还是做正事吧！

……

李振宁悄摸摸走进胡文煊房间时，直入眼帘的就是这样一副景象。

镜子反射出来胡文煊的臀部已经呈现出均匀的桃红色，只是并没肿起，胡文煊眼睛湿漉漉的盯着镜子看，打几下停一停，小心翼翼的揉揉屁股，换一只手又打几下。等到颜色加深了一个度，胡文煊才停下来，用空闲的那只手背擦了擦眼睛。

当胡文煊再一次扬起板子时，李振宁方从震惊中回过神来，冲到胡文煊身边夺走了他手里的硬木板。

“你这是在做什么……”

胡文煊吓的双腿一软跪倒在地。直听到李振宁开口，胡文煊才发现来人并非李汶翰。他脸红了红，默默捂着屁股站了起来。

李振宁仍在说话，“……你总不能是挨打上瘾了吧？太久没人打你，你还要自己抽自己一顿慰藉相思？”

“当然不是！”胡文煊面颊泛红，不太理直气壮的争辩，“我……这是任务，你不懂。”

“又是李汶翰的变态规矩？”

“总……总之，快把板子还我！我忙着呢……”

“……”李振宁不知道自己在生哪门子气。他抿着嘴，把刑具还给胡文煊，抱着胳膊恼怒的瞪着胡文煊的屁股，不知道在想些什么。

胡文煊接过板子，对着镜子再度扬起手。镜子里，李振宁像个铁塔似的站在那儿，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他裸露的身体，胡文煊举起的手半天落不下去，慢慢的，他身上就烧得通红了。

“你……你转过去。”

“又不是没看过。”

“……”

胡文煊自暴自弃，不再管李振宁，似是发泄怨气一般，使劲往自己身上落下一板。

疼疼疼疼疼疼疼——所以他为什么要和自己过不去？胡文煊臀肌抽搐一下，连忙丢了板子，眼泪汪汪的捂着自己屁股揉了起来。

“……”李振宁心情复杂的看着胡文煊这出别别扭扭的独角戏，心里那股莫名其妙的火气忽的消散了，他清了清嗓子开口，“李汶翰规定的标准是什么？”

“什么？”胡文煊眼眶红红的看着李振宁，微微张嘴露出两颗兔牙，一副又傻又好欺负的样子，像只懵懂可怜的小白兔，“标准？哦哦！那个——肿起来……大概两指高吧，我那天没看过我的伤，就记得痛感……不过表哥可能不记得我的伤势了，说不定可以放个水，两指差不多能混过去……”

……这究竟是什么变态想出来的规矩？李振宁腹诽。

“要我帮你吗？我看你自己动手挺累的。”

“可以吗？”小兔子的狐狸眼腾的亮起来，他连忙捡起板子塞到李振宁手里，“你不会排斥吗？那太好了！”

“……”李振宁无语，“我第一次见人挨打那么高兴。”

“也……也没有啦！”胡文煊拖着铁链哒哒哒的走到小沙发边上，眼睛亮闪闪的看着李振宁，“我可以趴在这里吗？”

“看你这样子，好像要去春游了似的。”李振宁慢吞吞的跟过去，“我又不是那个变态，你怎么舒服怎么来呗。”

胡文煊按照自己怎么舒服怎么来的方式，整理好镣铐的链条，趴在小沙发上，还在自己身子下面垫了一个小抱枕，臀部被抱枕垫高，呈现微微翘起的状态。“我准备好啦！”胡文煊有点紧张，“你……别只打一个地方，要肿的均匀，这样才好看。”

“你又不是参加臀部选美大赛。”李振宁盯着胡文煊的屁股看了许久，才试探性的举起板子，抽在胡文煊左臀上。

“感觉怎么样？”

“呃……可以。不过你最好稍微打重一点，这样肿的快。”胡文煊小声提建议，“不是我想打的好看，是表哥喜欢，我没办法。”

“你还在乎他喜不喜欢？你斯德哥尔摩了？还想找你亲哥回来救你吗？”啪啪！

“我没……有！这个力度差不多，唔，再重不行了。”胡文煊喘了一口气，“我只是，再不做爱，就要死了。要是不讨好他，我什么都……得不到。停！等等等等，休息一下！”

胡文煊哼哼唧唧的又在揉自己已经略微肿起的两团软肉。

“你在这里待了那么久还是不太耐痛嘛。”李振宁把玩着手里的木板，“李汶翰会给你中场休息时间吗？”

“想多了。我要是敢对着他喊停，他肯定会打死我。”胡文煊揉了一阵，恋恋不舍的放开手，“你继续。”

啪啪啪！

“啊啊啊——”

……

“我究竟为什么要在这里做这种变态的事情？”打了一阵，李振宁叹了一口气，“李汶翰怎么会对这玩意儿上瘾？他心理变态？” 

“……他恨我，你又不是……不知道。看到我不好过，他就好过了。不过，他带来的客人都挺喜欢打人的。你觉得不好玩吗？”

李振宁审视了一下胡文煊在他的不断催残下逐渐红肿起来的两团肉，以及他憋不住随着责打发出的呻吟声，“打多了没啥意思，手还有点累。可能只有看着你屁股肿起来时的那种成就感吧。”

“……他们哪怕只是看着我被表哥打，什么都不做，就会硬起来想艹我。”胡文煊又叫停了一次，开始揉屁股，“说白了，就是喜欢看我疼罢了。”

“这年头，随便一脚踩下去，就能踩中五个变态。”李振宁轻嗤，“被一群变态看上，你可真够不幸的。”

接下来，李振宁断断续续的打了将近一个小时，才达到了均匀的肿两指高的李汶翰标准。

“我真的产生成就感了。”李振宁甩着胳膊，“在此之前我从未想过，打人还是一项如此浩大的工程。”

胡文煊眼睛红了一圈，早就委委屈屈的掉了几次眼泪。他艰难的爬起身，踉踉跄跄的走到摆放刑具的柜子边上，把硬木板放好，又拿出了一根细鞭递给李振宁。

“还没完呢？”李振宁震惊。

胡文煊羞赧的掰开臀瓣，手指点了点后穴，“还有这儿……也得打过。”

“什什什么？”李振宁猛的倒退两步，“你刚刚怎么不说？你不是在耍我吧！”

“用这种方式耍你？我有什么好处？”胡文煊气的笑了，“你知道打这里有多疼吗？表哥要看到相同的伤势，我那天被搞成……我又不能自慰，万一射了就遭了。咳！反正你打肿就好。”

“我就不该接这个差事。”李振宁嘀咕，“你掰开一点，我好对准。”

胡文煊全身发红，害羞的不知道怎么办才好，他掰的更开，将整个后穴完完整整的暴露在李振宁面前，小声说，“很痛的，你打轻一点。”

啪！

“够轻吗？”

“停停停！”胡文煊痛哭流涕的摸着自己的穴，“不够轻！再轻一点！只是肿一点，不是要你打烂啊！要是我坏掉了，肿的表哥都艹不进来，那我……那我真的会死的很惨。”

“……这些细节不必说出来！”

“继……继续。”

啪！啪！啪！

“呜呜呜呜呜呜……停！停！”

……

“谁能想到我今天来找你竟然是免费送苦力的。”

“那么多人想打我，就你当做是苦力。”胡文煊吸吸鼻子，不小心打了一个哭嗝，“够了，我一鞭都忍不下去了，就这样吧，表哥说不行我也认了。停！别打了！呜呜呜别打了……李振宁！李振宁~求你了别再打了……”

“你求的挺起劲，身子却不躲。我还以为你挨打上瘾了，心口不一。”李振宁这才停了手，“不得不说打你还有点意思，起码你的反应就值回我的劳务费了。”

“我以前会躲，久了就不会了。”胡文煊终于放开了掰着后穴的手，用手背擦着眼泪，“连你也喜欢上打人了？我们可说好了，就……就打这一次，你可不能闲着没事就过来打我找乐子……”

“放心，我又不是变态。”李振宁随手把鞭子放回柜子里，“好累，今天运动量达标了。”

胡文煊瘪着嘴不理李振宁，抽抽噎噎，用手指轻按自己不知道肿成了什么样的穴肉。

李振宁有点不安，“你别哭了！好像我欺负了你似的。你……这可是你让我打的啊。你疼吗？我我我也是没办法，打人不是都这样……”

“我没……没怪你。”胡文煊乱七八糟的擦眼泪，“几点了？”

“三点多。”

“那么迟了？”胡文煊惊了一跳，再顾不上哭，急急忙忙的站起身，随便的抹了一下脸，“遭了！我要赶紧准备……”

胡文煊哐啷哐啷的跑去卫生间给浴缸放水，“李振宁，你找找看我的玫瑰精油，是不是在外面那个装药的抽屉里？”

“哪个抽屉啊？”

“放鞭子的那个柜子，第三个抽屉。”

李振宁叮叮当当的找了一阵，终于发现那个滚到角落边的小瓶子，他走进卫生间，将精油递给胡文煊，“李汶翰不是每天都来？你准备的那么隆重做什么？”

“前面准备的充分一点才不容易受伤……我的意思是，伤才能好得快。”

胡文煊匆匆的将玫瑰精油和摆在一旁不计其数的小瓶子里的液体滴进浴缸中，又泡了个长得像大号茶包的香袋进去。李振宁看着他哐当哐当行云流水的动作，无谓的担心起胡文煊腕上垂下来的铁链会碰翻那一群挤挤挨挨的瓶罐。终于胡文煊捂着屁股慢慢泡进水里，李振宁为幸存的瓶子们长舒一口气，“你的准备工作真繁琐。”

“才刚开始呢……”

胡文煊泡了半个小时的澡，去了汗味，身上染了淡淡的玫瑰香气，这才站起身离开浴缸。他粗粗擦去身上的水珠，给自己全身抹了一层身体乳，对受伤的臀部格外小心。好容易擦完一身，胡文煊小心托起自己的性器，在柱身上点了些许油脂，正准备抹匀，忽的红了脸，别别扭扭的侧过身去，“李振宁，你别看了。”

李振宁从震撼中回过神来，迅速移开视线，认真看向一旁的洗手池。

“这是什么……粉底液？”李振宁拿起一个瓶子，仔细辨认着上面的单词，突然手一滑，差点打碎手里的瓶子，他不可置信的回过头，“你还化妆？你怎么那么多才多艺？谁教你的？”

一回头，胡文煊撅着屁股往后穴内挤润滑液的景象尽收眼底。

嘭！这瓶粉底液这下真的碎了。

“不不好意思，我马上回去把我姐姐的粉底液偷出来给你！”李振宁涨红了脸，狼狈不堪的逃出大门。

十分钟后，李振宁气喘吁吁的跑回了房间。“给你。”李振宁大喘气，“来得及吗？”

胡文煊正在往脸上抹最后一层面霜，闻言哭笑不得的抬头，“别紧张，表哥一般五点才到。”

“哦……哦，那就好。”李振宁小心翼翼的远离了那些瓶罐，敏感的注意到地上的碎片已经被仔细收拾进了垃圾桶，“打碎粉底液……你会被打吗？”

“会。不过认错态度好的话，不会罚很重的。”胡文煊一脸无所谓，打开粉底液的盖子开始打底，“你偷了你姐姐的粉底液，没事吧？”

“我回头买一瓶还她呗。”李振宁更无所谓了，“你化妆很熟嘛，李汶翰还教你这个？”

“不是表哥……是阿姨教我的。”胡文煊迅速打好一层底，挑一支润唇膏，“我没有被关起来之前，不爱学习，曾经想去剧组试镜。哥哥那次很生气，阿姨劝哥哥尊重我的喜好，磨了很久哥哥才同意我去。去之前，阿姨帮我化了一次妆。”

胡文煊脸上带着一丝怀念，“阿姨和我说，小演员没有化妆师，需要自己学会化妆，她不能天天帮我，所以教我怎么画……阿姨其实，也对我很好。”

“得了吧，她对你好？你都快被李汶翰折磨死了，她怎么不出来帮你？”李振宁嗤之以鼻。

“阿姨她……是哥哥的妈妈，不是我的妈妈。她一个人养哥哥，也没有人陪她，真的很辛苦，她怎么能为了我和自己的家人作对？”胡文煊闷闷的，“哥哥不在家，阿姨才会当我是她的小孩。我没有妈妈，原本也没有指望过别人的妈妈。之前家族会审，阿姨不愿和其他人一起审问我，大伯他们私底下很不满，觉得阿姨偏向我这个外来的野孩子……我，我在阿姨心里，和其他孩子相比，能有那么一点点不同，我就……很高兴了。”

“傻瓜。”李振宁嘀咕，“她听我说了你想找胡春杨，担心影响胡春杨的学业，连胡春杨在国外的联系方式都不肯给我，就你还傻乎乎的觉得人家对你好。”

“在阿姨心里，哥哥当然比我重要。”胡文煊涂好唇膏，抿了抿唇，走出卫生间，“她这辈子，只有哥哥一个指望了。我这个不会读书，只想去娱乐圈闯荡的野孩子，能帮她什么？”

“……”没有父母，寄人篱下的孩子，究竟有多可悲呢？李振宁不愿再继续讨论这个话题，他咳嗽一声，“所以你成功进组了吗？”

胡文煊出乎意料的沉默很久。李振宁惴惴不安，以为自己又说错了话，正想着转移话题时，胡文煊突然开口，“我当然进了。”

“我从只有一集戏份的男配一路试镜到男四，导演觉得虽然我不会演戏，但是很有天分，所以最后给我定了男四号。之前我一个月没回家，就是为了在剧组拍戏。”

“你居然偷偷演过戏？这么说你现在演技很好了？”

“可以试试。”

“试？什么……”

胡文煊突然凑近李振宁，手搭在他的脖子边，“李振宁，其实我一直很喜欢你。”

胡文煊的语气十分亲密热忱，“我说的喜欢，不是对好朋友的那种喜欢，是把你当做恋人看待的那种。我明知道你特嫌弃我，觉得我不聪明，不配和你一起玩，我还一直缠着你，是因为我清楚，你只是表面在嫌弃，其实内心很温柔，对我很好，你是除了哥哥之外对我最好的人。你不承认我也知道。”

“可惜你是直男，你不喜欢我，我来找你玩，你把我推开，我让你找我，你也总是不来，我受了伤来见你，你只让佣人帮我涂药……”胡文煊说着说着，渐渐委屈，“你不喜欢我，我好难过。”

李振宁脸慢慢红了，他愤愤甩开胡文煊搭在自己脖子上的手，“你在说什么胡话！别玩了！”

“你不相信我。”胡文煊可怜巴巴，“我把心掏出来给你看看好不好？”

“不不不必——”李振宁倒退几步。

胡文煊再度靠近李振宁，他专注的凝视着李振宁的眼睛，“我一开始不知道这种感觉是喜欢，我也不知道我喜欢的是男人，直到我被表哥关起来，做了他的性奴，我才……才知道我的性取向。现在，人人都在落井下石，只有你来搭救我，你一直这样善良，你愿意救我，我特别高兴。”胡文煊也脸红了，他凑近李振宁的耳朵，放低声音，含羞带怯着说，“虽然你是直男，可是你今天愿意打我，我也很高兴。你不会像表哥那样艹我，但是你能打我一顿，我就心满意足了。”

“……你真的在演戏吗？”李振宁已经被胡文煊逼着退到了墙角，他面红耳赤的说，“你你你这样我可会当真的……”

胡文煊眼睛里的专注消失了，他露出一个狐狸一样的狡黠笑容，“我演的好吗？”

“？？我就知道你这个小兔崽子果然是在骗人……”李振宁一把把胡文煊推远，为自己一瞬间的动心感到羞耻，“咳！我是说，你还是有两把刷子的。”

“那当然。导演说了，要想戏好，最重要的就是让人相信，说话七分真三分假，听起来就有十分真。所以要演好戏，一个能让人相信的好剧本是最重要的。”胡文煊侃侃而谈，“我立足现实，讲的大多都是真话，只夹杂了几句假话，可是你看我说那么多都是真的，你就会想当然的觉得我那几句假话也和真话一样真了。”

“所以你说喜欢我果然是骗人的吧！你吓死我了……”

“我说我被关起来之后才知道我的性取向是骗你的。”胡文煊垂目叹息，“我一早就喜欢你了，从你第一次带我回家照顾我时起，我就爱上了你。李振宁，你感觉不到吗？”

“……”李振宁看着胡文煊貌似已经半勃起的性器，有点想逃跑了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”胡文煊捧腹大笑，“不玩了不玩了！李振宁，这才是演戏！你相信了吧？我是不是特别厉害？”

“……”

胡文煊得意洋洋，一脸期待的看着李振宁，脸上写满了“快点夸我”几个大字。李振宁青筋一跳——

“我决定再打你一顿。”李振宁咬牙切齿，一把按住胡文煊的肩膀，“我刚刚打你打的太不投入了，显得很不敬业，我深刻的反思了自己的错误，决定再来一次，以示改正。”

“这个就不必了哈！”胡文煊下意识的捂住屁股求饶，“你可不能公报私仇……”

“啧。”李振宁挑眉，“你刚刚不是说很喜欢我揍你吗？”

现在轮到胡文煊后退了，“我我我是骗你的！是假话……”

“演技很出众嘛？”李振宁咄咄进逼，“要是李汶翰在这儿想打你，你还敢躲？”

胡文煊可怜巴巴的看着李振宁，心里慢慢怯了，终于哆哆嗦嗦放开了手，弯下腰。“你打吧。”胡文煊一脸的痛心疾首，“你就是恃强凌弱！小气！”

“噗嗤——”李振宁憋不住笑了，他随手在胡文煊背上轻拍一掌，“傻子，自己骗人一套一套的，结果怂成这样。我吓吓你而已，叫你胡说八道的骗我！下次再敢这样耍我，我真的揍你你信不信？”

“你骗我！”胡文煊回过味来，哇哇乱叫，扑上来挠李振宁痒痒，“你小心眼！”

“这是以牙还牙！”

……

胡文煊闹得累了，跪坐在软垫上休息，李振宁也一屁股坐在另一个软垫上。胡文煊呆呆看着自己的身上的疤，回想着它们的形成过程，突然产生了强烈的倾诉欲，“这个技巧，拍戏的时候没多少机会用，反而被关起来时用的更多。”

“表哥和他的客人们，一边用各种严酷的私刑折磨我，一边却奢求我对他们产生一些不切实际的感情。”胡文煊冷笑一声，不知道笑他们，还是在笑自己，“我要让他们相信，乞求他们放我一马，究竟有多轻松呢？如果不是我还会演戏，可以装出他们喜欢的各种样子来讨他们欢心，现在我的坟怕是已经和表妹的坟立在一块了。”

“别说这种不吉利的话！”

“好啦好啦～我呸呸呸掉。”胡文煊笑嘻嘻的不当回事，“我每天都在被迫磨练演技，现在已经很会演啦！等我出去之后，说不定可以立刻再进一个组。你说这是不是也挺好的？”

“……”

“那个导演对我有知遇之恩。他教了我很多演戏的技巧，还很看好我，希望我可以走上这条道路。我虽然被困在这里，没能上成大学，但是我其实……”胡文煊声音里激昂愉悦的情绪消失了，取而代之的是难以自抑的痛苦，“其实我已经考上了d市的戏剧学院，现在我本该在那里读书的。”

“表哥给我办了休学手续，我甚至没能走进自己的学校看一眼。导演和我说，他会等我毕业，会和我继续合作，我们的片子快要上映了，他希望我也能一起跑宣传，我会成为明日之星，会有数不清的人喜欢我，我也能成为哥哥的骄傲……但是，这一切都被毁了。”胡文煊一点点的抚摸着自己身上的疤痕，“我这副样子，还会有谁喜欢我？”

“导演之前曾经找过我，说片子即将开始宣传上映，问我能不能去。这通电话最终打到表哥那里，表哥帮我回绝了他，回来又没命一样的打我。他对我说，我永远也别试图离开他。我只是个一碰就会发情的下贱的婊子，一个婊子，有什么资格获得光明的前途？”

胡文煊的眸子如同燃烧的烈火，迸发出激烈的情绪，“表哥给我下了药，让我离不开他，把我变成溺于淫色的妓子，一天天想方设法的折磨我，压迫我。就算是这样，我依旧记得导演的话，我长得好看，我有天赋，我应该站在舞台上，我注定会光芒万丈，我绝不能死在这里！”

“李振宁，只要我能出去。”

李振宁说不出话来。

良久，他叹息一声，“胡文煊，其实我一直很羡慕你。”

“人这一生，能有一次机会实现自己的梦想，是一件多么幸运的事。”

“胡文煊，我曾经非常不喜欢你。你一出现，就拥有了我梦寐以求的一切，最好的教育，最好的人脉，家族核心的产业……可是你却把我最珍视而不可得的东西，当做了你不爱惜的玩物。”李振宁沉声，“但是后来我知道了，其实我们都是一种人，一样的执着，一样的努力，可你却比我自信，也比我豁达。”

“现在我看开了，或许，我不应该再执着于跟家里其他人搅和在一家公司里。一个人独立出门闯荡，好像也不错。”

“你想要经营家族产业？我以为你只是喜欢画画。”

“画画是我对生活的妥协。他们把我当成一个饭桶来养，非要我吃白食，我只好学着做一个有艺术细胞的饭桶，让我的存在有一点价值。”

“这……这怎么行！他们为什么不让你帮忙做事？”

“我只是家族的旁支，祖辈都是废物，他们不相信我能做好，不然还能有什么原因？”李振宁嗤笑，“废物的孩子也是废物，废物做事一定会坏事，腐旧观念罢了。”

胡文煊轻拍李振宁的肩膀安慰，“我知道你很厉害，比我厉害的多！是他们没有眼光！你……你不是废物！”

“那当然。”

“那李振宁……”胡文煊脸色微红，“你从前不喜欢我，现在呢？我们……我们是朋友了吗？”

“你问这个问题几次了？笨蛋！”李振宁叹了一口气，“不过，除了你这样的笨蛋，谁和我做朋友？”

“你出现之前，我一直都很孤独。”

“胡文煊，我只有你这一个朋友，你必须给我好好活下去。”

胡文煊盯着李振宁的眼睛，慢慢咧开嘴，露出一个和从前一样，飞扬明媚的笑容。

“好。”

李汶翰今天下班比平时早。

他心不在焉的工作了一整天，脑海中时时浮现出被他拴在房里的胡文煊的身影。好容易回了家，他立刻飞奔去三号别墅，走进那间他魂牵梦萦的屋子。

一进门，李汶翰就听见了从厕所里传出的响亮的玻璃破碎声和胡文煊略带惊慌的让李汶翰稍等片刻的声音。一阵窸窸窣窣的收拾声过后，胡文煊神思不定的走出卫生间，顺手掩上了门。

不太对劲。李汶翰皱了皱眉。

胡文煊已经顺从的跪在了地上。铁链在李汶翰的指挥下嗖嗖的缩回地板的暗格里，只剩下短短一截。胡文煊伏身在地，略略抬起臀部，双腿分开，恰到好处的向李汶翰展示出他忙碌一天的成果，作为他小心翼翼的示好。

“表哥……”胡文煊声音轻颤，“我等你好久了~”

“怎么回事？”李汶翰的皮鞋尖轻踢了一下胡文煊的右臀，“今天又有人来玩你了？”

“没有！上一次表哥的客人过来，表哥不是说……”胡文煊不安的开口，“说了接下来一个星期，表哥每次见我，都要看到我……我身上，有相同的伤，一点也不能褪掉吗？”

“哦。”李汶翰才回忆起尘封在记忆深处的那句话，他挥挥手让胡文煊抬起脸来，在胡文煊调养的长了些肉的脸上留下两个巴掌印。他一边拍打胡文煊的脸颊，一边漫不经心的问，“这些是你自己打出来的？”

“……是。”胡文煊一动不动的昂着脸，任凭巴掌挥落，“我不敢不听表哥的话。”

李汶翰停了手，慢条斯理的抽出纸巾擦去手上沾染的粉底，“看在你这些天还挺乖的份上，这个惩罚以后就免了。”

“多谢表哥宽恕。”胡文煊的眼睛惊喜的亮了亮。他小心翼翼的挪了挪身子，靠近李汶翰，顺从的摆好了他习以为常的姿势，开始了今天的流程，“表哥，求您责罚我。”

“嗯……”李汶翰拿出了一支针筒，随手丢给胡文煊。胡文煊没有一丝犹豫的爬过去拿起针筒，小心探索着将针筒的头部塞进自己后穴中，将里面的无色液体推入体内。

几乎是立竿见影的，胡文煊浑身激凌凌的颤抖了一下，就染上了灼热的情欲。“表哥……表哥，艹我！把我艹坏，射……射给我！求你了！表哥~”

“今天你又做错了什么？”李汶翰不为所动，他的鞋底顺着胡文煊蜷伏的脊背滑动，而后稍稍用力的按在胡文煊已肿了两指高的臀上。

“我……打碎了一瓶粉底液……”胡文煊不安的微微扭动身体，又撅高了屁股，急切的试图求欢，“……还有一瓶香水。表哥~您艹我吧~别……别晾着我……”

“哦？”李汶翰挑眉，“你今天怎么笨手笨脚的？”一鞭落在胡文煊脊背上，留下一道肿痕。

“是我的错。”胡文煊轻轻抽气，“我……想表哥了，所以手……没有力气，不小心摔了瓶子……您能不能先艹我？我们已经很久没有做了……”

“那就是你的穴犯的错，该由它来受罚。”李汶翰手指轻轻点在胡文煊的后穴口上，摸到一片肿胀的穴肉，他的脸色忽的阴沉下来，“这儿也伤了？这不可能是你自己打的。你今天被谁玩过，还替他隐瞒？难道又是黄嘉新？”

“不是！不是……”胡文煊忽然冒了汗，被药物激起的情欲也吓了消退了一些，“我……是我自己。”

“我还不了解你吗？你什么时候能对自己下这样的狠手？”

“是我……”胡文煊慢慢红了脸，似乎觉得接下来的话难以启齿，“是我想着表哥，用玩具……把自己玩成这样的。没有……没有别人。”

“自己玩的？”李汶翰捏着胡文煊的囊袋掂了掂，“都用玩具玩过了，还能积那么满？”

“唔……”胡文煊被捏的眼角眉梢都染上了饱含情欲的粉色，“没有表哥的允许……我不敢射。我都……记得。”

“平时就算了。你一个月没做，还能忍的那么好，就不是你了。”李汶翰冷笑一声站了起来，一步步走向胡文煊的卫生间，“我今天一进门就觉得不对劲，一直说不上来为什么。现在我才意识到，你的注意力一直很不集中。说说看，你在卫生间里藏了些什么？”

“……没——”

李汶翰不顾胡文煊的回复，径直打开卫生间的门，轻笑着回过头，对胡文煊说，“不承认没关系，看看就知道了。”

说罢，李汶翰转过头去看了卫生间一眼，脸上的笑容忽然凝固了。

胡文煊背部肌肉绷紧。

过了一会儿，李振宁从卫生间里走了出来。

tbc


End file.
